la Romance
by Ariane 57
Summary: Post Âge perdu, tous les phares sont allumés et les mystiques rentrent chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour ils s'arrêtent dans une auberge et des sentiments se dévoilent.  Nulle pour les résumés, venez lire. Rating pour scène explicite entre deux adultes.


**La ****Romance****.**

**Rien n'est à moi à part l'histoire, tous les personnages ainsi que les lieux sont à Camelot. L'histoire se situe post tome 2 "L'Âge Perdu". La sortie d'un troisième volet n'était pas encore annoncé au moment où j'ai écrit ça (il plusieurs années maintenant).**

**WARNING : ce qui est séparé du corps du texte par une barre est une scène explicite entre couple hétérosexuel. Ce qui ne veule pas lire n'ont qu'à lire après.**

**Personnages principaux :**** Alex, Sofia.**

**Blabla de l'auteuse :  
ça fais un moment que j'ai écrit ça mais j'ai eu un coup de speed ce soir et j'ai décidé que je le posterais. Quand je me suis relue et que j'ai regardé le nombre de page sur open office je me suis dit que c'était un peu court et gamin... Je l'ai donc remanié ce soir pendant un bon moment. J'espère que ça en vaudra la peine en tout cas. ^^ **

**Introduction :**

Les quatre phares sont allumés. Weyard redevient petit à petit aussi grand qu'avant. Tout est bien qui finit bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais qui eut crus qu'Alex et Sofia se réconcilieraient après tout ça ? Et surtout que leur relation changerait ?

**POV d'Alex.**

Nous sommes dans une auberge, près d'une grande ville. Quand je dis nous, je pense à Vlad, Garet, Lina, Cilia, Ivan, Pavel, Piers, Sofia et moi. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus assez de place pour que tout le monde ait sa chambre. Résultat : Lina dort avec Vlad, s'ils ont dormis, Piers avec Pavel, Sofia avec moi, Garet avec Ivan et Cilia, petite veinarde qu'elle est, seule. Le " pire" dans cette histoire c'est que ce sont des doubles lits. Donc quand je dis que Sofia dort avec moi c'est qu'elle dort dans le même lit que moi ! Pas que ça me dérange ceci dit…

C'est le matin. Je me lève en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Sofia qui dormait tout contre moi. Je m'habille le plus silencieusement possible. Allez savoir pourquoi Sofia s'est lové contre moi pendant la nuit. D'ailleurs elle se réveille alors que je suis encore torse nu. Je me mets dos à elle pour terminer tranquillement toute en prenant garde à ne pas être dans l'angle du miroir qu'il y a au-dessus de la commode. Pas que je la traite de voyeuse mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Et puis j'aime bien être tranquille les matins.

« Bonjour Alex. *Fait-elle après un bâillement sonore, la voix encore un peu ensommeillée. *

-Bonjour Sofia. * lui répondis-je en me retournant. * Je t'ai réveillé ? * Demandais-je en agraffant ma cape. *

-Non, c'est moi toute seule. Tu peux te retourner pour que je m'habille ?

-Bien sûre. *acquiesçais-je en allant sur le balcon pour respirer un peu. Je pose la fenêtre derrière moi. * »

La journée va être ensoleillée, il n'y a aucun nuage à l'horizon, ça nous change du temps maussade qu'on a eu toute la semaine dernière. La vue qu'on a du balcon des environs est assez appréciable je dois dire. En plus, même si la ville n'est pas loin, on est particulièrement au calme. L'auberge en elle même est assez simple : une grande structure en bois composé d'essences des environs. Ce qui en fait son charme c'est que tout ici est gravé. Les chaises, les pieds des tables, les poutres du plafond, tout sauf le plancher. C'est très beau sans devenir trop lourd à force de décorations. L'auberge a aussi un autre atout non négligeable : en plus des écuries adjacentes, le cadre est enchanteur. Nous sommes dans un écrin de verdure. Pour nous c'est assez plaisant, retourner dans la foule et le bruit de la ville après avoir pendant si longtemps parcourue les étendues sauvages et parfois très hostiles et arides des continents nous aurait fait un choc trop important pour que nous soyons à l'aise. C'est la dernière étape avant que chacun ne rentre chez soi. Il est temps maintenant que tout le monde retourne chez soi, nos familles et nos amis nous manque trop.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle vient me voir, complètement prête. J'ai eu le temps de me coiffer. Ensuite on descend déjeuner dans la salle commune de l'auberge. C'est bien ce que je pensais : Vlad et Lina sont crevés. Il y a eu du sport de lit. A lala, les jeunes, toujours plein d'entrain. Heureusement que l'isolement est bon.

Le déjeuner se passe gaiement, même si Pavel n'a pas l'air trop ravi pour sa sœur. On n'y peut rien si elle est amoureuse. Je sais que Pavel tient énormément à elle et je n'aimerais pas être à la place de Vlad s'il lui faisait le moindre mal. Même moi je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir m'en sortir sans trop de dégâts face à un Pavel énervé en mode ''protection de petite sœur''.

« Alex je peux te parler 5 minutes ? En tête a tête ? * me alors demanda ce dernier.* »

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il a, alors je le suis. Sofia n'a pas vraiment l'air ravi de me voir partir. Je la connais : elle n'est pas contente que je m'en aille parce que je lui servais de doudou ou de coussin, je ne sais pas trop lequel des deux est le mieux. Nous sortons et nous retrouvons devant l''immense prairie parsemée par quelques arbres en fleures. C'est la saison après tout et, parait-il, la saison des amours. Le ciel est bleu comme certaine de ces fleures, ce qui donnent un mélange de couleurs magnifique.

« Alors ? Demande Pavel.

-Alors quoi ?

-Quand tu lui avoues ?

-Avouer quoi à qui ?

-Que tu aimes Sofia bon sang ! Ça crève les yeux qu'elle t'aime ! Et, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais c'est toi qui me l'a dit .

-Comment ça "ça crève les yeux qu'elle m'aime" ?

-Elle te fais les yeux doux, elle s'appuie sur toi. Et, heu, laisse moi réfléchir… Elle est furieuse que tu t'en aille ! * ajoute Pavel, sur de lui *

-Bon O.K. et en plus … Tu me promets de garder ça pour toi ?

-D'accord je dis rien à personne, tu me connais.

-Cette nuit elle était contre à moi comme…

-Comme une abeille agglutinée à son miel ? * Me coupe Pavel, avec un sourire. *

- Exactement, *confirmais-je. *

-Bon alors, quand ?

-Je ne sais pas. *Avouais-je, dépité. * Au fait, ça va avec Vlad toi ?

-... Ouais. Mettons que ça ira mieux dans quelques semaines... »

Je lui presse l'épaule en guise d'encouragement et nous retournons à table.

J'ai été le confident de Pavel pendant notre voyage avec Phoenixia et Salamandar. C'est moi qui l'ai récupéré et sorti de l'eau alors qu'il allait se noyer ce soir là, ça crée des liens, forcément. Au début, il craignait les deux mystiques du feu et n'osait s'adresser qu'à moi. Il semblait avoir déjà compris que j'étais celui qui avait le plus de patience et un droit de veto inattaquable. En effet les deux mystiques, tout feu tout flamme sans mauvais jeu de mots, se battaient assez régulièrement pour savoir vers où aller. Et en général c'est moi qui les mettaient d'accord. Moi, excellent diplomate ? Avec deux têtes brulées aux caractères volcaniques, il vaut mieux oui. Au début Pavel était très silencieux, c'en était inquiétant. J'étais sure que physiquement il allait bien, je l'ai soigné moi même tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement remis. Mais psychologiquement... J'avais pas mal de doute. Surtout quand on lui a expliqué que tout ce en quoi il avait crû n'était en fait que purs mensonges. Là, j'ai crut qu'on ne le retrouverait pas le lendemain. Notre ''amitié'' a commencé un soir de pleine lune.

Flash-back :

On avait fait un campement pour la nuit près d'un lac. La pleine lune m'a toujours empêchée de dormir convenablement et cette nuit là n'a pas fait exception à la règle. Après plusieurs heures à essayer de dormir, j'ai fini par abandonner et à me lever. Salamandar était de garde. Je suis allé le saluer. Il m'a dit avoir vu Pavel partir près du lac en peu plus tôt. Tous les trois on s'étaient mis d'accord : si Pavel voulait mourir, on ne l'en empêcherait pas. On ne peut pas obligé quelqu'un à vivre s'il ne souhaite pas de tout son coeur. En plus de ça, si Pavel voulait mourir et qu'on s'obstinait à le garder en vie, il pourrait nous créer des difficultés non négligeables par la suite. Mais aussi étonnant que cela m'ait paru, jamais Pavel n'a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Il semblerait que quelque chose le retenait à la vie. Je suis donc descendu vers le lac. Je l'ai aperçu au bord de l'eau, il était recroquevillé sur lui même, les bras autour des ses genoux et la tête posée dessus. Je me suis assis à ses côtés.

« Belle pleine lune.

-... *Pavel était silencieux, je n'étais même pas sure qu'il m'avais entendu. *

-Je déteste ce genre de soir.

-* Pavel s'est tourné vers moi, m'interrogeant du regard, je venais de piquer sa curiosité au vif je crois *

-La pleine lune m'empêche de dormir. Les soirs de pleine lune, j'ai toujours envie de bouger, de me battre, faire quelque chose pour évacuer toute cette énergie en moi. Mais c'est rare que je puisse le faire alors je ne dors pas et le lendemain je suis épuisé à cause de ma nuit blanche. »

Pavel a de nouveau regardé le lac. Après quelques instants de silence, il s'est levé et a dégainé son épée. Il m'a regardé dans droit les yeux. Je me souviens alors que ce soir là, Phoenixia l'avait encore traité d'incapable parce qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir plus de quelques secondes face à elle en combat. Disons les choses franchement, Phoenixia était particulièrement douée. Elle n'essayait pas vraiment de lui apprendre les choses, parfois j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait juste envie de le rabaisser pour qu'il se souvienne d'où est sa place dans le groupe. À savoir tout en bas de l'échelle selon elle, même pas un larbin plutôt un parasite qui vivait à nos crochets. J'ai déjà vu mieux comme professeur...Pour ma part je pensais qu'il fallait attendre qu'il se remette des différents chocs émotionnels que nous lui avions infligé avant de se décider sur sa place mais bon... Je ne voulais pas déclencher de combat inutile entre eux et moi. Même si Phoenixia et Salamandar se battaient souvent, ils ne soutenaient pas moins pendant les combats, leur duo est particulièrement redoutable, j'en avais déjà fait les frais.

Je souris un peu à Pavel avant de dégainer ma propre lame. Je me mis en garde et le laisser venir m'attaquer. Il crût me toucher mais je me fendis en dernière seconde de sorte que la lame me frôle à peine. Pavel continua longuement à m'attaquer. À chaque fois je me fendais à la toute dernière seconde pour l'éviter. De temps à autre j'attaquais, histoire de lui donner le change. Mais Pavel commis une erreur tellement énorme que je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'en profiter pour le désarmer et faire arrêter ce combat assez distrayant.

« tu as mis beaucoup trop de force dans ton attaque et tu en as oublié de te remettre en position de défense ensuite.

-Désolé, je suis vraiment nul...Phoenixia a raison, je ne sers à rien...

-mais non. C'est juste qu'il faut que tu apprennes comme tout le monde. Et Phoenixia n'ai pas une très bonne enseignante. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très doué pour le moment mais c'est comme la psyénergie : il faut apprendre.

-Ils m'apprendront jamais...

-Eux, je ne pense pas non. De toute façon ils n'ont pas assez de patience pour ça. Mais moi je peux te donner des cours si tu veux.

-Vraiment ? Même si je suis aussi nul ?

-Tu n'es pas nul Pavel, arrête de te rabaisser un peu. C'est juste que tu as face à toi des personnes qui ont des années d'expérience derrière elles et qui sont extraordinairement douées. Pavel, je pense qu'avec Phoenixia et Salamandar personne ne peut nous arrêter. Est ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaye de te dire ?

-Ouais... je crois.

-tu veux que je t'enseigne les rudiments du combat ?

-Oui, je veux bien, merci Alex.

-De rien. Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, je pique une tête. »

Il me regarde, étonné et j'enlève mes vêtements pour plonger dans l'eau fraiche du lac. Je ne me soucis pas de savoir s'il m'a vu ou non, c'est pas comme si je devais avoir honte de mon corps de toute façon. Les rares femmes que nous croisons me font suffisamment bien savoir que j'ai un corps sublime. Après la chaleur de la journée, c'est très agréable de sentir l'eau fraiche partout autour de moi. Sans compter que l'eau m'a toujours apaisé et relaxé tout comme contempler les flammes apaise les deux mystiques du feu. J'en profite longuement. Je refais surface quelques instants plus tard. Pavel est resté sur la berge et semble chercher partout sur le lac où je peux être. Je lui fait un signe de la main pour qu'il arrête de me chercher. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais resté un peu trop longtemps sous l'eau pour quelqu'un de normal. Je me rapproche de lui pour le rassurer, je le sens très inquiet de là où je suis.

« ça va ? J'ai crû que tu t'étais noyé. Tu es resté si longtemps sous l'eau... J'allais appelé Phoenixia et Salamandar.

-T'inquiète pas. Ça m'arrive souvent de resté si longtemps sous l'eau. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

-Comment tu fais pour rester aussi longtemps sous l'eau ? Tu arrives à respirer sous l'eau ou quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais c'est que je me sens bien sous l'eau. Ça m'apaise. J'ai pas l'impression d'être en manque d'air ou de m'étouffer alors je reste.

-je ne sais pas bien nager moi.

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

-Pas spécialement non... *me répondit-il en tremblant légèrement. *

-Tu as peur ? Je comprendrais, après ce qui c'est passé... Mais il faut que tu combattes tes peurs, tu ne peux pas avancer sinon. Allez viens. Je reste près de toi.

-D'accord... »

Pavel se déshabille à son tour et me rejoint dans l'eau. Il ne s'avance pas trop et comme promis je reste près de lui. Pour commencer je lui fait mettre doucement la tête sous l'eau, c'est le plus difficile psychologiquement parlant. Il finit par réussi et je lui apprends quelques mouvements de natations. Après quelque temps, Pavel sort et se laisse sécher sur la berge, la nuit est tiède, ce n'est pas ce soir qu'on va attraper quelque chose. Malgré tout ce qu'on a fait ce soir, j'ai encore une énergie incroyable. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose qui risque de ne pas plaire à Pavel... Je lui demande de reculer un peu de la berge et de ramener nos affaires avec lui. Une fois suffisamment loin, je me concentre. Je fais tourner l'eau du lac autour de moi de telle sorte qu'elle me soulève tout en m'entourant de tout côtés. Je m'élève de plusieurs mètres ainsi. C'est si bon... Je me sens merveilleusement bien là. Je reste ainsi pendant longtemps puis je me décide à redescendre pour aller me coucher avec Pavel. Lorsque je sors de l'eau je me sèche grâce à ma psyénergie ainsi que nos vêtements. Pavel se rassoit sur la berge et je l'imite, je sens qu'il a encore besoin de parler un peu.

« est ce que... est ce que tu as de la famille ?

-Moi ? Juste une personne que j'aime beaucoup restée dans mon village natal. La seule autre mystique de l'eau que je connaisse. Et toi ?

-J'ai une petite sœur, Lina. Elle est rousse. Je l'aime beaucoup. Elle me manque.

-Sofia aussi me manque. »

Pavel ne dit plus rien mais je sais qu'il a envie de pleurer. Je le laisse se reprendre quelques instants.

« Aller viens, on va se coucher. »

Pavel acquiesce et me suis. On retourne vers le campement et c'est Phoenixia qui est de garde. Je la salut d'un bref signe de tête et Pavel et moi allons nous coucher.

Flash-back end.

À la fin du repas, je demande à Sofia de me suivre : j'ai pris ma décision. Elle s'exécute, docile. Et là je lui avoue tout :

« Sofia… ça fait un moment qu'on se connaît et… Je me suis aperçu que c'est plus que de l'amitié ce que je ressens pour toi…. *Un silence pesant s'installe. Je suis nerveux et est les nerfs à fleures de peau. Qu'elle me réponde vite ! *

-Moi aussi. C'est plus que de l'amitié ce que je ressens pour toi.

-Je t'aime Sofia.

-Moi aussi, Alex. Je t'aime. »

On s'embrasse. Je lui demande d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle le fait avec une douceur dont je ne l'aurais jamais soupçonnée. Nos langues se frôlent, se cajolent, se goûtent et dansent. C'est si bon ! Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour m'en passer jusque là. Sofia a une odeur de rose mélangé à des pommiers en fleures qui me rend dingue, dingue d'elle.

On s'éloigne après ce qu'il me semble une éternité, tout les deux à bout de souffle. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle avait des yeux aussi magnifiques. Pris d'un sentiment d'être espionné, je regarde derrière moi et devinez qui je vois ! Toute la petite bande sourire aux lèvres et Pavel qui dit :

« Il était temps tout les deux ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel et j'ai une furieuse envie de lui fermer la bouche avec un bon morceau de glace. Mais il semblerait que Sofia l'ai fait pour moi. Tous, Pavel comprit et le premier, battent prudemment en retraite. Ils connaissent nos pouvoirs et on dû se dire que c'est plus prudent.

La journée ensuite se passe dans le calme et la bonne humeur générale.

* * *

Le soir arrive et le repas est terminé depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque nous montons tous dans nos chambres. Sofia vint m'embrasser et en profite pour se frotter contre moi. J'ai la subite impression d'être à l'étroit dans mon pantalon… Elle enlève ma cape, je fais de même avec elle. Je l'embrasse pour la faire rester contre moi. Je nous fais chuter sur le lit et commence à la déshabiller. Elle fait de même. Après quelques minutes, nous nous retrouvons nus comme au premier jour et collés l'un à l'autre. Je la caresse et l'embrasse pour découvrir son corps et surtout les endroits sensibles. La courbe des sa poitrine affole mes sens par tant de douceur et par ce goût si sucré que j'ai envi de la croquer. Elle aussi me découvre et quand un doigt vient caresser ma colonne vertébrale un long frisson de plaisir me parcoure le dos. Moi, j'attaque son cou et ses épaules à grands renforts de baisers et de suçons. Je la sens se serrer davantage contre moi.

Ce manège dure encore quelque temps mais là, je n'en peux plus. Je m'allonge au-dessus d'elle. Je la pénètre le plus doucement possible. Je sais qu'elle est vierge et que si je ne fais pas attention, elle risque d'avoir très mal. Quand à moi, quelques rencontres intéressantes dans des auberges m'ont permis d'apprendre le corps des femmes. Magnifique soit dit en passant. Ma mystique de l'eau grimace et je la sens se tendre. Elle m'attire ensuite dans un baiser que je lui accorde volontiers. Je la caresse longuement sur les zones sensibles découvertes plus tôt et mes lèvres se joignent bientôt à mes mains.

J'attends un peu qu'elle se soit habituée à ma présence en elle avant de bouger.

Elle s'impatiente et me fais comprendre qu'elle exige que je bouge en faisant quelques mouvements avec son bassin. Je commence alors de tendres vas et viens. Puis, la sentant se détendre j'accélère au fur et à mesure. Petit à petit, Sofia halète, réclame un peu d'air, tout comme moi.

Elle a les joues rosies par le plaisir et a fermée les yeux. Quand à moi, je ne rate pas une miette du spectacle qu'une Sofia submergée de plaisir peut apporter. À croquer.

Je me sens proche du point de non retour, et après un puissant mouvement, je m'écroule sur elle dans un cri de jouissance que nous poussons à l'unisson. À bout de souffle et de force, je me retire. C'était vraiment... Wahou ! Je n'avais encore jamais connu ça avec aucunes des conquêtes que j'ai eu.

Sofia vint contre moi et m'embrasse amoureusement la joue. Je pose la couverture sur nos deux corps. Je vais furtivement vers son cou. Je l'embrasse tout d'abord et lui fais ensuite un suçon. Je la sens frissonner. Je m'allonge à ses côtés et elle se pelotonne contre moi. Sa chaleur me fait du bien. Nous finissons par nous endormir tous deux, fermement enlacés.

* * *

**Un an plus tard.**

Je me réveille, Sofia a utilisée mon torse en guise d'oreiller comme presque tous les soirs. J'entends les cris d'un petit bout de chou. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lever que Sofia se réveille à son tour et vas chercher Alexandra qui a trois mois maintenant. Comme tout le monde le dit : « Elle a les yeux et les cheveux de ses parents ! » Normal, avec les deux parents qui ont les cheveux et les yeux bleus, elle aurait eu du mal à faire autrement, la chipie. Sofia revient. Elle est entrain de bercer la chipie en question. Elle se rallonge et mit la petite tout contre elle. Le monstre qui ne fait pas ses nuits tète sa mère. Après cela elle se rendort sous nos caresses et nos murmures affectueux, tout contre sa mère qui la berce. Sofia la recouche dans son berceau puis vient dans mes bras pour se rendormir. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui murmure à l'oreille un doux « je t'aime » auquel elle répond par un baiser déjà un peu endormi. Je souris et me rendors auprès d'elle, dans notre village natal, Imile la glaciale mais si aimante. Je n'aurais jamais crû que les gens d'ici me manqueraient tant... Mais ce sont eux, et surtout ma femme et ma fille, qui sont ma famille.

Fin.

**Voilà, l'histoire est finie ^^ J'espère qu'elle vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review.**


End file.
